EpicLLOYD
Ллойд Леонард Алквист (родился 18 января 1977 года), известный как EpicLLOYD - один из двух создателей Epic Rap Battles of History. Второй - Nice Peter. Есть собственное шоу на YouTube, которое называется Dis Raps For Hire, где Ллойд принимает запросы пострадавших от хулиганства, после чего он читает рэп против хулигана. Женат на Джози Алквист. 19 ноября 2013 года, Ллойд зарегистрировался на зарубежном сайте ERB Wiki. Роли ERB Сезон 1 * Билл О'Рейли * Адольф Гитлер * Чак Норрис * Джон МакКейн¹ (камео) * Рэнди Сэвидж * Иоганн Себастьян Бах¹ (камео) * Карл Саган¹ (cameo) * Чингисхан * Наполеон Бонапарт * Бенджамин Франклин * Гэндальф * Вещи 1 & 2 * Ганнибал Смит ¹ (cameo) * Капитан «Безумный Вой» Мэрдок¹ (камео) * Темплтон "Красавчик" Пек¹ (камео) * Мистер МакФили¹ (камео) * Капитан Кирк * Ллойд Алквист Сезон 2 * Адольф Гитлер * Леонид, царь Спарты² * Шестилетний сын царя Леонида¹ (камео) * Марио * Элвис Пресли * Марлон Брандо¹ (камео) * Билл Гейтс * Фрэнк Синатра * Митт Ромни * Марти МакФлай (камео) * Клинт Иствуд * Робин * Эльфы * Адам * Участник Марша на Вашингтон¹ (камео) * Томас Эдисон * Бэйб Рут * Skrillex * Иосиф Сталин * Михаил Горбачёв Сезон 3 * Адольф Гитлер * Аль Капоне * Лилли Траскотт (камео) * Пабло Пикассо * J. P. Morgan * Уолтер Уайт * Супермен * Джимми Олсен * Карл Саган¹ (камео) * Уильям Уоллесс * Леонардо (черепашка) * Микеланджело (черепашка) * Рафаэлло (черепашка)¹ * Донателло (черепашка) Сезон 4 * Адам Сэвэдж * Зефирный Морячок² * Клайд Бэрроу * Тор² * Локи² (камео) * Ганнибал Лектер * Доктор Фил (камео) * Стедман Грэхем² (камео) * Альфред Хичкок Неофициальные * Чаки² * Шерлок Холмс Новости ERB * Андре Гигант * Теодор Рузвельт² Dis Raps For Hire * Ллойд Алквист (сам себя) * Винни Сквигглиани ¹ Нет вокальной части ² Только голос ³ Еще не вышедший баттл Текст песни (Nice Peter против EpicLLOYD'а) Куплет 1 This is one vid, kid, that you won't ever survive. I'll beat you, dislike you, then unsubscribe! You'll be good at rapping someday, I promise, bro, But for now, just stick to editing that gay-ass Monday Show. I'll slaughter your water color unicorns, eat 'em for breakfast, Then leak to YouTube your middle name is Alexis. I can tell you're scared, just from the body language I'm reading. You should start leaving; look, your hairline's already retreating! Nice Peter? Who's that? No one gives two shits! Everyone knows your page is just the place the rap battles live! Dude, you're really huge on YouTube; you got a great career, But remember, you got famous off of my idea! Куплет 2 You're taller than I am, but you look up to me, The guy that got you your first job in comedy! Куплет 3 You, a musician? That's kinda stretching. You wrote 87 songs with the same chord progression! Куплет 4 I'm gonna knock you right outta your little Superman socks. You were nothing before you rode up on KassemG's jock! Интересные факты * It is a running gag during almost every one of the Behind the Scenes videos (since Gandalf vs Dumbledore) that he makes a joke asking the audience whether they want to buy some heroin.Nice Peter was the one who did it in the behind the scenes for Doc Brown vs Doctor Who and Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. There was no heroin joke from ERB 28 to ERB 30, and then it returned for Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong. In ERB 40, the heroin joke officially died. * У Ллойда не было вокальной части в следующих баттлах: Леди Гага против Сары Пэйлин, Джастин Бибер против Бетховена, Эйнштейн против Стивена Хокинга, Мистер Ти против Мистера Роджерса, Клеопатра против Мэрилин Монро, Ганди против Мартина Лютера Кинга, Майли Сайрус против Жанны д'Арк, Майкл Джордан против Мохаммеда Али, Стивен Кинг против Эдгара Аллана По, и Билл Най против Исаака Ньютона. Говорил (но не пел) в баттле Доктор Браун против Доктора Кто, и озвучивал только одну роль, роль Леонидаса в баттле Master Chief против Леонидаса. * Ллойд сыграл наибольшее количество ролей в Epic Rap Battles of History и был практически во всех баттлах * Lloyd, as a character in ERB 15, is the third rapper with a title card that has only one character shown, the first being "Macho Man" Randy Savage, and the second being Stephen Hawking. ** The fourth is another Lloyd character: Superman in Goku vs Superman. * Lloyd and Peter appeared in the Rhett & Link video "Epic Rap Battle of Manliness" as a cameo. * Lloyd does not appear at all in the Behind the Scenes video for Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga. * As revealed in the Behind the Scenes video for Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley, Lloyd says that he hates bananas. * He has rapped as more than one person in 4 battles (Things 1 & 2 in Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare, Elves in Moses vs Santa Claus, Joseph Stalin and Mikhail Gorbachev in Rasputin vs Stalin, andMichelangelo (Turtle) and Donatello (Turtle) in Artists vs TMNT). * In Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 7, he revealed that he started getting bald at age 23. * As demonstrated in this, Lloyd says his favorite character is Skrillex. However, Nice Peter said during Season 3 Lloyd's new favorite character to play was Al Capone. * In a recent episode of Key & Peele, Lloyd made an appearance as a rap battle host. * Just like Peter, Lloyd appeared in Annoying Orange's spoof of ERB called "Epic Rap Battles of Kitchenry" where he played as "Biggie Fries" (a parody of Biggie Smalls) against the Annoying Orange character, Midget Apple. * According to the behind the scenes for Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali, Lloyd will not touch a basketball, ever. * Along with Peter, Alphacat, and other YouTubers, Lloyd recently met President Barack Obama in a meeting about the Health Care Act. * As said in Lloyd's Friday vlog, he is 165 cm (5'5"). * Ллойд и Питер были приглашены в What Does 2013 Say?. * Lloyd and Peter have also guest-starred in The Fine Brothers' series YouTubers React multiple times. * During the Off The Top event, he and Zach Sherwin were in the rap battle skit with Jeffrey Dahmer VS Bambi, Steven Spielberg VS Michael Bay, and Ben Franklin VS Doctor Octopus, with Lloyd as Bambi, Spielberg, and Franklin. * Lloyd has had the last verse in a battle 17 times. Ссылки Канал Ллойда